M392 Designated Marksman Rifle
The M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, more formally known as the Designated Marksman Rifle, Caliber 7.62 mm, M392, and commonly abbreviated as the DMR, is a select-fire rifle used by the United Nations Space Command. Design Details The M392 Designated Marksman Rifle is an air-cooled, magazine-fed, gas-operated select-fire bullpup rifle that fires 7.62x51mm ammunition. It takes a fifteen round detachable box magazine, similar aesthetically to the BR55. The weapon has a mounted optic capable of 3x magnification, and it possesses a fire selector switch located above the grip of the weapon. The M392 also has a magazine release button which is located directly above the magazine well, behind the trigger. The weapon has two ejection ports, one on the left and right hand sides of the weapon respectively, so that a left or right-handed shooter can fire the weapon. Operation The M392 DMR's intended battlefield application is similar to that of the BR55 battle rifle, fulfilling a role as the most effective medium-to-long range weapon in the UNSC arsenal. It is intended for experienced operators with proficient skill in shot placement and "controlled firing" since the recoil from multiple shots must be controlled to effectively deliver maximum damage to the target and to ensure that the target is neutralized at the fastest possible rate. Due to the introduction of an expanding reticle, the DMR requires a considerably higher proficiency in controlled firing and precision than the BR55 to attain successive hits. In order to deliver hits to a target at medium-to-long ranges, a pause after each shot with the DMR is required to allow for the recoil. Immediately firing upon reacquisition of target maintains the maximum rate of accurate fire. While at close-to-medium range, an experienced user can judge against the recoil when to fire again.. At extremely close ranges, it is most effective to fire the rifle as fast as possible. Developmental History Although it saw more widespread use throughout all branches of the UNSC prior to 2548, it had since been superseded in use by the BR55 Battle Rifle in all military branches of the UNSCDF but the Army. 'Combat Usage' The DMR is the newest and most coveted weapon in the UNSC arsenal. The 3x zoom, moderate magazine size, and rate of fire combine to fill the gap in the UNSC's armory between the Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle . The DMR gives troopers of all skill levels the power and accuracy needed to target enemies where the damage could be most severe - in the head. The DMR is most effective against delicate material and less so against heavily armored or shielded foes. Though the DMR's 15 round magazine capacity is sufficient for individual encounters, the trooper must remember to reload after every encounter. The other drawback to use the DMR is the limited amount of ammunition found on the battlefield. The majority of UNSC Army Troopers currently rely on the MA37 Assault Rifle , thus scavenging ammo for the DMR is less reliable. UNSC weapon racks are the most reliable source of ammo. Gallery File:Reach 1148215 Full.jpg|Side profile of the DMR. File:HaloReach - MultiplayerScreen.jpg|A SPARTAN wielding a DMR. File:Halo- Reach - DMR Zoom.jpg|The 3x zoom of the DMR. Category:Human Weapons